Pretty little psycho
by Skovko
Summary: As The Shield is standing in the ring, looking down at their latest victim Randy, the music of his girlfriend Tessa hits and she comes out. She enters the ring but not for the reason they think. She's done with the man lying down and she's about to show him just that. Roman, Seth and Dean quickly join in just to piss him off even further. One man's trash is another man's treasure.
1. Crashing the party

A loud thud was heard as Randy's body came crashing down hard on the mat. In front of him all three of them stood, putting their fists together, showing the entire audience how dominating they were as a faction.

"Believe in The Shield!" Roman yelled.

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, here we go_  
 _Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
 _I want your pretty little psycho_

They all turned their heads towards the ramp as her music started. She came skipping out with a huge grin on her face. Tessa, known as the pretty little psycho, girlfriend of Randy Orton, and also the cousin of AJ Lee. She had broken into this industry with the help of AJ, skipping alongside her in the beginning. Only a month into this line of work, AJ had surprised not only her but everyone by retiring, leaving Tessa to fight on her own. Not that it mattered though. She had taken the challenge, fought her way through it all, and she was still standing and breathing.

"Hi guys," she said with a huge smile on her face as she entered the ring.

She looked at them, then down at Randy, then back at them.

"You can run along now," she said and waved her hand in the air.  
"No, I wanna see where this is going," Dean chuckled.

She chuckled back before turning her attention to Randy who was still lying down, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He rolled to the side and tried crawling slowly towards the ropes to get a hold of something that could help him stand. She followed him slowly with small steps, giggling at his struggle. When he finally reached the ropes, she grabbed the middle rope, leaned her upper body backwards, placed her feet on his back and used all her strength to push him out of the ring. He went down hard and she let out a shriek of joy and jumped up and down.

She turned back around to see that the three men were still just standing there, watching her, as if they expected some sort of explanation to what she had just done.

"What?" She asked and shrugged her shoulders.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard Randy start coughing again and soon enough first his head appeared, then the rest of his body, as he got back up to stand.

"You bitch!" He got out as he stared up at her.  
"Aw, pooch, you're breaking my heart," she said.  
"You couldn't leave our personal shit in the locker room? You just had to get out here and even get those three assholes to help you?" Randy seemed to have gathered his voice completely again.  
"Hey, we had no idea she would come out here too," Seth defended themselves.  
"Yeah right," Randy tried not to laugh.

He stumbled towards the ramp and turned to look into the ring again.

"You stay away from my woman!" He warned.  
"Hey Randy, she came down here uninvited. Technically she's the one who needs to stay away from us," Roman said.  
"I just like to crash a good party," she said.

She looked over her shoulder and giggled a little as she saw where Seth had his eyes.

"Like what you see, Seth?" She asked and shaked her ass.

He quickly looked up and saw he had been caught.

"Yeah, well, it is rather good to look at," he said and stuck out his tongue.  
"You wanna touch it?" She asked.

She took three steps backwards until she was standing in front of him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Randy shouted.

Of course a pissed of Randy was all it took for Seth to quickly make up his mind and slap her ass. She let out a small moan, not because she was aroused but because she wanted to piss off Randy further, and it worked. All they heard was a whole lot of swear words.

"You two wanna join in on the fun too?" She asked Dean and Roman.

As expected Dean's hand quickly shot forward to slap the other buttcheek and again she let out that fake little moan that seemed to piss off Randy.

"Roman?" She asked and looked at him.  
"You know this big hand can cause a lot of damage," he warned.  
"I'm counting on it," she said and winked.

He took a step closer to her but instead of slapping her, he placed his hand gently on her ass, stroking over it before giving it a squeeze. He heard her giggle and he grabbed her arms, yanked her back up against his chest and wrapped his big arms around her as if she belonged to him.

"Guess we'll be taking over from now on, Randy," he said mockingly.  
"I'm pretty sure between the three of us, we can give her more orgasms than you ever did," Dean chimed in.  
"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare! I'll fucking kill you all!" Randy screamed.  
"Feel free to come in here and try," Seth said.

Another line of swear words left Randy's mouth before he finally gave up and stomped up the ramp with an empty threat about this not being done and that he would get his revenge.

Roman released her from his arms and walked over the the ropes. He sat down on the middle rope and lifted the top rope up on his shoulder and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back, walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek and then climbed out through the ropes.

She jumped down from the ring and while the three men were making their way out as well, she took off without another word. They just watched her skip back up the ramp as if nothing had happened. With smiles on their faces they jumped over the barricade and made their way up the stairs.


	2. Midnight swimming

"What a crazy night," Seth said as he sat down on the couch.  
"You can say that again," Dean chuckled.

All three men looked in the direction of the hallway as a knock sounded on the front door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Roman asked.  
"Not that I can recall," Seth answered and got up.

He walked out and opened the door. A look of surprise came over his face.

"Tessa? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Beer," was all she said as she handed him the case of beer she was holding. "Are you gonna invite me in?"

He took a step to the side and she entered. She left her boots in the hallway and followed him inside the livingroom where Roman and Dean looked just as surprised to see her as Seth had done just a minute earlier.

"What brings you here?" Dean asked.  
"I came to thank you for having my ass out there tonight," she said with a grin as she took a look around. "Wow, love what you've done with the place. Is it weird living three guys together? Or wait, are you secretly gay?"  
"What?" Seth blurted out.  
"If so, I'm cool with it," she said as she walked towards the couch where Dean was sitting.  
"We're not," Dean said.  
"Really, it's not a problem," she said and held up her hands.  
"I said, we're not!" He shouted as he grabbed her and dragged her down on the couch.

He tried pinning her down under him but she wouldn't give up that easy and very soon they were brawling on the couch. Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of them. Finally someone matched Dean's craziness and she wasn't backing down. It wasn't until both of them somehow went over the back of the couch and landed hard on the floor that they decided to stop them before they would actually get hurt.

"Alright, that's enough," Roman's dark voice reached them behind the couch.  
"You suck!" Dean yelled.  
"Yeah, you suck, daddy!" She yelled.

Her hands grabbed the back of the couch and two seconds later her grinning face came into view again. Her hair was a mess and her top was pulled down enough to show the top of her bra. She quickly fixed it while walking around the couch. She never got back down on the couch though. As she passed Roman sitting in a chair, he grabbed her wrist with one hand, pulled her down on his lap and held up two beers with his other hand.

"I take that back. You don't suck at all," she laughed as she took one of the beers.  
"And I'm not your daddy," he added.  
"You could be," she said and winked, making all three men laugh.

She quickly emptied half her beer and then tried pulling her phone out of her back pocket without wriggling too much in Roman's lap. She finally got it out and held it up in front of them.

"Look cute," she giggled.  
"It doesn't matter how he looks. Women always wants him no matter what," Seth laughed.

She snapped a selfie of them sitting together and posted it on Twitter.

"Let me guess, Randy's gonna be really mad once he sees that?" Seth asked.  
"That's the plan," she answered.  
"And what did you write along with the picture?" He asked.  
"Single and ready to mingle," she laughed.  
"You're so asking for it," he laughed back.  
"Of course," she said and grinned.

Dean had finally gotten up from the floor as well and dumped back down on the couch.

"So tell me, what exactly did happen between you two?" He asked.  
"He cheated on me," she answered.  
"With who?" Roman asked.  
"Paige," she answered.  
"That sucks," Seth said.  
"And JoJo," she said.  
"Really?" Roman asked.  
"And Charlotte," she said.  
"Damn! And the list goes on," Dean said.  
"It probably does. Those are the three I know of," she said.  
"Damn, baby girl, you don't deserve that. You deserve a real man. Someone who'll treat you good," Roman said and wrapped his free arm around her waist to squeeze her.  
"Yeah, well, let me know if you find someone who can handle me," she said and tried to laugh it off.

Dean popped open a beer and quickly emptied it.

"You'll find someone one day," he said lowly.  
"Maybe," she said and shrugged her shoulders before following his lead and emptying her own beer.

She put the empty bottle on the table in front of her and pointed to the case while looking at Seth. He opened another one and handed it to her.

"So tell me, guys, if you could fuck any girl in the company without having to face any consequences, who would you pick?" She asked.  
"Sasha," Seth answered,  
"Really? I thought you were a Paige type of guy," she said.  
"Oh, hell no, she's so annoying. Good looking but with a bad personality," Seth said.  
"Renee," Dean chimed in from the couch.  
"Renee? That's a surprise," she said.  
"She's just so adorable," Dean said and blushed.  
"And what about you?" She asked and turned to look at Roman.  
"You," he answered.

She almost dropped her beer as she started laughing.

"No, really?" She asked.  
"Hands down, you. You said no consequences, right? You already know you're eye candy," he said and winked.  
"What about yourself?" Dean asked.  
"Alexa," she answered.

Seth spit out his beer as he started laughing.

"Hey, don't talk your way out of this one by giving us dirty thoughts," Dean said.  
"I'm not. I asked which _girl_ you'd fuck and I've given my answer back," she said.  
"Okay, fine, we'll play it that way. Which guy would you fuck then?" Dean asked.  
"I'll tell you if you answer that question first," she answered.  
"Do I have to throw you over the couch again?" Dean asked.  
"You can always try," she answered with a smirk.  
"No one's throwing anyone anywhere," Roman cut it.  
"Oh oh, Dean, daddy's mad at us," she giggled.

She felt his arm tighten even more around her waist.

"I'm not your daddy," he growled lowly in her ear.  
"If you keep growling like that, I'm gonna make you," she teased.  
"That's it. You can't be trusted near me," he laughed as he grabbed her hips and lifted her off his lap again.

No sooner had he let go off her before she threw herself at Dean who was lying comfortable on the couch. She laughed as she jumped down on the man, almost knocking the air out of him, as she was back for revenge. She never got far though as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off and she found herself dangling in the air while Seth carried her back to Roman and put her down in his lap again.

"I don't care what you say, _daddy_ , she only behaves herself around you," Seth said mockingly.

Both Roman and Tessa accepted defeat and she stayed in his lap as the evening progressed and they drank beer and got to know each other a little better. Soon enough the entire case was empty.

"Alright," she said as she pushed herself up from Roman's lap. "Who's up for going to the lake for some midnight swimming?"  
"Are you for real?" Seth asked.  
"You don't have to come along if you don't want to," she said.  
"We're not letting you go alone with that amount of beer in your system. You could drown," Roman said.

Dean and Tessa looked at each other and started laughing.

"Daddy!" They both said at the same time.  
"Fine, go, drown for all I care!" Roman growled loudly.  
"Oh oh, bad girl, you pissed off daddy. You're so gonna be punished," Dean said in an almost singing tone.  
"I like that idea," she said and stuck out her tongue.  
"Let's just all go," Seth said.

It was a 20 minute walk through town until they reached the lake. The moon and the stars shone bright down on the still water. She looked at the men to see them standing there somewhat confused and with a giggle she quickly got out of her boots, jeans and top. They all stared at her as she stood there in her underwear.

"What? You're acting like you've never seen a half naked woman before," she giggled.  
"We have. We just never expected seeing you like that," Seth said.  
"You don't like it?" She asked.  
"He didn't say that," Roman quickly answered.

She smirked at him before turning around, running out on the jetty and jumping into the water.

"Holy shit, it's freezing!" She screamed as she surfaced again.

Roman quickly stripped down to his boxers, ran out on the jetty as well and jumped into the water. He swam over to her and wrapped his arm around her to try and warm her somehow. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Seth followed shortly after also only in his boxers. No one noticed Dean taking her jeans and top and hiding both items in a near by bush before he too stripped down to his boxers and joined them in the water.

"Okay, let's get you out of the water," Roman said.  
"No, I don't want to," she said.  
"Baby girl, you're shivering. How are you gonna fight in the ring if you get sick?" He asked.  
"I hate it when you're right," she pouted as she pushed herself out of his arms. "But you stay and have some fun."

She swam to the jetty and got up on it. She walked back to their clothes only to find hers missing.

"Which one of you assholes took my clothes?" She called out to them.  
"Guess you shouldn't have jumped me on the couch," Dean chuckled and raised his fist in the air. "Revenge!"  
"Is that so?" She yelled.

She quickly put on her boots and gathered their pants and shirts in her arms.

"I guess I'll see you around then," she yelled before taking off running.  
"Stop her!" Seth shouted.

She knew they would catch up with her in no time but she still had a good head start. They had to get out of the water and into their boots first and she just kept running through town, not caring about all the people turning their heads to see this strange woman running in underwear and boots and a huge grin on her face while carrying a bunch of clothes in her arms.

She let out a little scream as a pair of arms suddenly lifted her off the ground and the clothes she was holding went flying in all directions. She knew this pair of arms and she didn't really want to feel them around her again. Not tonight, not ever.

"Let me go!" She hissed and kicked backwards in hope of hitting him where it really hurt.  
"What the fuck are you doing running through town in your underwear for everyone to see?" Randy sneered as he sat her down on her feet.  
"That is none of your business!" She sneered back.  
"I've been out for hours looking for you now. You think you can just leave me and get it on with Roman? Yeah, I saw the picture. How the fuck could you do that to me, bitch?" He sneered.  
"Just as easy as you could fuck the entire female roster behind my back," she sneered back.  
"Calm down," she heard a familiar voice next to Randy.

She looked to the side and saw Kane standing there and behind him Sheamus was standing too. She never got a change to respond or call them out for being Randy's lapdogs because at that moment a deep and very welcome voice sounded.

"Let her go!" Roman growled.

Randy looked at the three men standing in nothing but boxers in disbelief.

"I should have known. You're fucking all three of them, aren't you?" He asked.  
"So what if I am?" She provoked him.  
"I said, let her go," Roman took a step forward.  
"Or what? You're gonna fight us all?" Randy asked mockingly. "No, I tell you what. You and me tomorrow inside the ring. How does that sound?"  
"Oh, it's on," Roman accepted.  
"Great." Randy said before turning his attention back to her. "And you... this isn't over. You might have those three around tonight but they won't always be there. Not when they really get to know you and your fucked up ways. I'm coming for you and I'm bringing you back home."

He pushed her towards the men and Roman caught her before she could stumble to the ground.

"Till then, go ahead and have some fun with her," Randy said and winked before taking off with Kane and Sheamus.

Roman, Seth and Dean just stood there, staring at the three men leaving. Once they were out of sight, they finally gathered their clothes from the ground and put it on.

"You okay, baby girl?" Roman asked.  
"You didn't happen to bring my clothes with you, did you?" She asked back.  
"Oh shit, I forgot. I'm gonna run back to get it," Dean said and took off right away.  
"Let's get you home and warmed up," Roman said.

He took off his shirt again that he had just put on and handed it to her. He could walk the few minutes home shirtless but she was still shivering although he wasn't sure if it was still from the cold or the meeting with Randy.

When Dean returned he was quickly stopped by Roman and Seth who pointed towards her sleeping body on the couch.

"She fell asleep," Seth said.  
"We're gonna let her crash here tonight," Roman said.  
"Fine with me," Dean said and walked over to put her clothes on the table so she'd see it first thing in the morning.


	3. Speared

She stretched her body and looked around. It took a second to recall that she was in The Shield's home. Not only in their home but also in their clothes. Her underwear had been soaked and not too good smelling after being in the lake water. Roman had insisted on washing and drying it for her while she could borrow his shirt over night. Seth had given her a pair of boxers to go along with the shirt even though they were too big.

She got up from the couch and grabbed the boxers with one hand through the shirt so they wouldn't slide down her legs while she followed the sound of Seth and Dean's voices coming from the kitchen.

"Why do you think they were together for that long if she knew he cheated on her with several women?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Dean answered.  
"Why don't you ask me yourself?" She made her presence known.

They both looked towards her as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk about you behind your back," Seth said.  
"But you did, so why don't you just rectify it and ask me what you wanna know?" She asked.  
"Okay, why did you stay with Randy so long if you knew he cheated on you?" Seth asked.  
"I'm not sure. It was comforting, I knew what I had, the sex was good. Take your pick," she answered.  
"You loved him too much to leave?" Dean asked.  
"It's not even that. The love has been dead for the last year. All we had was sex. Good sex. I'm not gonna become a lying bitch stating otherwise. The man knew how to use his dick. His tongue, not so much. To be honest he sucks at that," she said.  
"I know someone in this house that's great at that," Dean grinned.

Seth slapped him across the chest.

"What? You've heard too how he can make women scream through out the entire house," Dean said.

Another slap to his chest, this time a little harder.

"Sorry. Go on," Dean said as he ran his hand over his now sore chest.

"It's just... AJ left me here alone just as I was getting started. I knew no one. Randy kind of weaseled his way into my life and before I knew it, we were together. It was nice having someone in my corner and I did fall in love with him in the beginning. It wasn't like I never loved him. It just went away after a while and I didn't know how to get out. It wasn't like he was gonna let me go without a fight which you all experienced last night," she said.

She lifted both her arms and shrugged her shoulders and felt how the boxers slowly started sliding down.

"God damn it, Seth, why do you have to be this big?" She growled as she pulled them down and left them on the floor.

They both just stared at her without saying anything although they had amused smirks on their faces from the comment about being big.

"What? This shirt is long enough to work as a dress," she said.  
"Are you telling me you're completely naked under it?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, Roman stole my underwear last night," she answered.  
"That's it. I'm taking a shower," Dean said.  
"No one's going anywhere," Roman's voice suddenly sounded as he entered the kitchen and walked over to her. "Except you. Your underwear is already in the bathroom. Go shower."  
"Are you saying that I stink?" She asked.  
"No, I'm saying I need you fully clothed before Dean decides to lock himself inside the bathroom to masturbate," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Why can't you just masturbate in your bedroom like the rest of us?" She asked and started walking out.  
"Not helping! Now I have images in my mind about you masturbating!" He yelled after her.  
"There's also an unopened toothbrush under the sink! Brush your teeth!" Roman yelled.  
"Yes daddy!" She yelled back.

"So?" Seth asked once they heard the bathroom door close.  
"So what?" Roman asked back.  
"Are you gonna move in now that Randy's finally out of the picture?" Seth asked.  
"Jesus, Seth, how about letting her get over the break up first?" Roman shook his head.  
"From what she just told us, she's been over it for a long time now," Seth said.  
"I heard what she said but sometimes people lie to not get their feelings hurt," Roman said.  
"So stay around her for a while. You got one foot in the door yesterday. Don't let it close again," Seth said.  
"And you didn't scare her away when you said you wanted to fuck her," Dean grinned.  
"God, I did say that, didn't I?" Roman laughed.  
"You did," Dean laughed too. "But keep her around. We like her. We always did. It's not like she ever messed with any of us."  
"No, that was all Randy," Seth said. "Come to think about it, she always stayed far away from the ring whenever he tried calling us out."  
"You're right. We've seen her mess up many of Randy's enemies but she never once targetted us," Roman said.  
"So I guess it's safe to say she likes us too," Dean said and winked.

Roman looked at Dean and suddenly started laughing.

"You just had to tell her how well I work with my tongue?" He smirked.  
"Hey, if it helps your case," Dean smirked back.

A quick shower later and she was back in her clothes and her teeth was newly brushed. She ran her tongue over them, feeling how smooth they felt. Her underwear might be clean but she could use a change of clothes. She needed to pick up her stuff in the house. She just didn't wanna bump into Randy so she had to plan around it somehow and be sure he wouldn't be there.

She had been meaning to leave their house shortly after but they had gotten into talking which had moved into them going out for lunch and suddenly half the afternoon was gone. She figured she could go get her stuff once they left the for arena since she wasn't working that night.

"You wanna come see me wipe the floor with Randy?" Roman asked.  
"Gee, let me think. I was planning on picking up my stuff while he is out of the house but you offering up that deal... hmm... you really know how to turn on a woman. Sure, I gotta see that," she said.  
"Wait, you live with him?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, Seth, that's usually what happens in a relationship after being together for a couple of years," she answered.  
"I never thought of that," Seth said.  
"You got somewhere to go?" Roman asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I got plans. Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor," she said and winked. "Now, let's go own his ass."

She was waiting backstage while The Shield had made their way to the ring, waiting for Randy to show up and get his ass handed to him. Instead Shane McMahon's music hit and he came walking out.

"Randy came to me today with some concern and I gotta say I back him up in that matter," Shane started.  
"What's this about, Shane? Are we gonna fight or not?" Roman asked.  
"Oh, you're gonna fight. No doubt about it. However, your boys aren't. Seth and Dean are banned from being out here as long as the match is taking place. If any of you two as much as show your face on top of those stairs, you're all fired," Shane said.  
"That's bullshit!" Seth shouted.  
"It's alright, little brother. I can take Randy down on my own," Roman assured him.

Dean smirked and leaned in to whisper to Seth.  
"Don't forget on who's behalf he's fighting. She might not know it yet but we do and he has murder on his mind right now."

Seth started smirking too and the two men took a couple of steps backwards before leaving the ring entirely, jumping over the barricade and making their way up the stairs to go join her in their locker room. As soon as they were gone, Randy's music hit and he came walking out.

"Typical Shane to shut down the party," she said as they joined her on the couch.  
"Don't worry, Roman's got this," Seth said.  
"I'm not worried," she said.

They watched for a couple of minutes until she suddenly got up from the couch and casually stretched her body.

"I'm gonna go for a little walk," she said and headed for the door.  
"What, now?" Dean asked confused.  
"Shane only said that you two weren't allowed out there," she said and winked before disappearing out of the door.  
"Are we supposed to stop her?" Seth asked.  
"I'd like to see you try," Dean chuckled.

Both men briefly stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the ramp as her music hit.

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, here we go_  
 _Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
 _I want your pretty little psycho_

She came skipping out, grinning at both of them as she continued to just skip around the ring while they were picking up the fight again. Randy seemed rather annoyed at her going round and round while Roman had a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

"Will you stop that already?" Randy shouted at her.

He was taken by surprise as a superman punch sent him straight down.

"Are you just gonna jump around looking pretty all night or are you gonna come in here to join the fun?" Roman asked.  
"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" She giggled.

She stopped skipping, crouched down and found a kendo stick under the ring. She jumped up on the apron and looked at Roman. He gestured with his hand for her to come in and do what she had in mind.

"You're gonna be disqualified," she warned him.  
"It's gonna be worth it," he chuckled.

She let out a high pitch shriek of joy and quickly entered the ring. Randy had barely gotten up on all four before she started beating him with the kendo stick. The referee called the match and the bell rung.

"Here is your winner by disqualification: Randy Orton!" JoJo's voice sounded.  
"Shove it, JoJo!" Tessa yelled at her.  
"Relax, Tessa, pick your battles. JoJo's not worth it," Roman said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and got a warm smile that she couldn't help to repay with a smile on her own.

"Wanna finish him off?" She asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," he answered and winked.

He walked over to the corner, roared up in the air and just waited for Randy to get up. She stayed in the ring, a grin slowly appearing on her face, as Randy started scrambling to his feet. Roman took off, running towards Randy, and at the final second Randy grabbed her and yanked her into the line of fire while throwing himself to the side. The air was instantly knocked out of her as Roman speared her. The back of her head slammed down into the mat and everything went black. Randy laughed as he rolled out of the ring and hurried up the ramp before Roman would chase after him or Seth and Dean would made their presence known which happened only seconds later.

"Shit, Tessa, wake up," Roman said as he gently slapped her cheek. "Come on, Tessa!"  
"Roman!" He heard Seth call.

He turned his head to see Seth and Dean standing on the other side of the barricade, waiting for him to join them. He jumped out of the ring, gently maneuvered her body under the bottom rope and carried her bridal style over to them. He placed her in Seth's arms while he jumped over the barricade himself and then took her back into his arms. Halfway up the stairs she started blinking her eyes and looked up at him.

"Am I dead?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Then why am I being carried upwards by an angel?" She asked.  
"You're still groggy, baby girl," he chuckled.  
"You got incredible lips, angel," she said and reached up to run her thumb gently over his lips.

He carried her to their locker room and placed her on the couch. She seemed more to and after a couple of minutes, she finally sat up and shook her head a little as if to see everything was still working correctly.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" He asked and sat down next to her.  
"Like I was just speared straight to hell," she answered.  
"Heaven... hell... you sure travel around today," Dean chuckled.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked before looking at Roman. "What is he talking about?"  
"Nothing you should worry your pretty head with," Roman chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her temple.  
"Let's just say an angel came to your rescue," Dean started snickering.

He exchanged looks with Seth and both men started laughing out loud.

"What the hell is happening? Is my pain that much fun?" She asked.  
"No, they're just being stupid like always," Roman answered, sending both men a hard look to make them stop.  
"Are you sure you're okay though?" Seth asked.  
"I feel fine. Sore but fine," she answered.  
"Maybe we should check if you got a concussion, Tessa. What's your name?" Dean asked.  
"You literally just told me, Dean," She said and rolled her eyes.  
"No, I'm Dean. You're Tessa. Do you know who those two are?" Dean continued.  
"Enough," she sighed. "Not in the mood right now."  
"Someone is," Seth said.

They all looked at him as he turned his phone and showed the latest tweet from Randy that showed him out on a bar with Sheamus and Kane, celebrating his victory over Roman, even though Roman had given that up on purpose just to see Tessa hurt Randy.

"Oh good, perfect timing," she said and got up from the couch.  
"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"To get my stuff. Randy's out of the house so might as well go get it now," she answered.  
"We're taking you," he said and got up as well.  
"You really don't have to," she said.  
"I said, we're taking you," he said more firmly.

With a smile on her face she grabbed a role of big trash bags that was left in a closet along with other items. She needed something to carry her stuff in.

She had expected them to drop her off and leave again but to her surprise, all three of them stepped out of the car and followed her to the front door as if they were there to protect her. She hid a little smile on her face as she located the key and tried putting it in the lock.

"Damn it!" She growled. "He changed the lock. I knew he'd do that. I just didn't think he'd work that fast."  
"Now what?" Seth asked.  
"I'm getting my stuff one way or another. You got a flashlight in the car?" She asked.

Dean quickly ran down to get it and handed it to her. She started walking around the house into the dark garden while shining the way in front of her.

"What are you planning to do?" Roman asked.  
"Breaking and entering," she answered.  
"What? No!" He raised his voice and stopped her.  
"Technically it's not a crime since I'm still listed on the address. He can call the cops all he wants but I still live here on papers so he can't do shit about it," she said.  
"Which window?" Dean cut in.  
"Going for the bedroom," she answered and started moving again.

They stopped in front of the window and the three men just looked at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

"You better take off while I do this," she said.  
"Hell no, we're with you. Besides, it's far from my first time breaking and entering," Dean said.  
"Yeah, you're a bad seed like me but those two aren't," she said and nodded towards Roman and Seth.  
"Hey, I was young once too. I might not have ever broken into a house but I've done enough crazy shit," Roman said.  
"And I'm sure as hell ain't a saint either," Seth said. "We're all with you."  
"Cool," she said and grinned before using the flashlight to shine into the room. "There's an alarm system and seeing how he already changed the lock, I know he has changed the code too so we gotta work fast. In and out within two minutes or less. Dean, behind those two double doors are all my dresses and skirts."  
"Got it," Dean said.  
"And that closet holds all my pants and shirts, Seth," she said.  
"Count on me," Seth said.  
"And Roman, you're the only one allowed to touch my underwear. Top two drawers in that dresser. The third one contains my socks but screw those. I'll buy new one," she said.  
"Okay," Roman said.  
"And I'll make sure to get my shoes from under the bed," she said.

They all grabbed a couple of trash bags from the roll she was holding.

"Just a second," she said and took off.

She came back shortly after with a small sculpture of a dog.

"Man, that thing is ugly," Dean said and tried holding his laughter contained.  
"I know. Randy loves it so I think it'll fit perfectly through the window," she said and raised her arm, ready to throw it.  
"Wait!" Dean quickly stopped her.

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"The alarm will sound the second you throw that thing. Aim low and for the middle. I'm gonna stick my hand through and unclasp the window," he said.  
"Man, you guys are my personal saints," she said. "Ready?"

Dean nodded and she threw the sculpture. He was fast to get the window open, holding it up for all three of them to climb through and following last. They worked quickly and were out of there in no time, laughing loudly in the car as they sped away.

"So where to?" Roman asked.  
"Just keep going straight ahead for a little while," she answered.

He kept driving until she finally spoke up again.

"Turn right up here," she said and pointed.  
"No!" He raised his voice and stopped the car before turning around in his seat to look at her. "The only thing up there is a trashy motel with a way too high crime rate."  
"So?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"So people are getting robbed up there way too often. There's even been a couple of murders over the years," he said.  
"Not to talk about the rapes that have occurred from time to time," Seth said.  
"Thank you, Seth!" Roman raised his voice while still staring at her. "I'm not taking you there."  
"You really don't have nowhere to go?" Dean asked.

She looked down and didn't answer. Somehow she felt embarrassed by the fact that she had no one to lean on in this town. AJ was long gone and Randy hadn't been good at letting her make friends. He was too good at scaring people away.

"That's it," Roman said as he turned the car around. "I don't care what you say. You're staying on our couch until you find an apartment or a house or whatever you wanna live in."  
"Thank you," she said lowly.  
"No problem, baby girl," he said.

He caught her eyes in the rear view mirrow and sent her a warm smile.

"Hey, pull over somewhere that's still open. I need some items since I didn't have time to go to the bathroom for the rest of my stuff," she said.  
"You can use our shampoo and towels just like this morning," Dean said.  
"Perfume, hairbrush, tampons," she said as she stared him down.  
"Right. We can help with the hairbrush but not the tampons," Seth laughed.


	4. There's a girl in your bed

She groaned and stretched her body. After five nights on the couch, her back was really starting to hurt. She didn't complain to the guys about it though. As far as they knew, everything was fine. She was just happy to have somewhere to crash while everything else in her life seemed to burn down around her. They brought her peace and normality in the growing chaos inside her.

After gathering her stuff, she had turned off her phone for the rest of the night. She knew Randy would be blowing it up as soon as he had gotten the call about his alarm going off and gone home to see what had happened. The next morning she had gone straight to town to get a new phone number.

She had stayed in their house while they went to the arena. She had the week off and she didn't wanna run into Randy. Not yet. She knew it was inevitable and she probably would meet him sooner rather than later, most likely next day when she would go back, but five days without hearing his voice or seeing his face had been amazing. The guys had had a few run-ins with him but nothing too serious. Just a couple of shouting contests in the hallway where he would scream up about them hiding her somewhere. She couldn't quite understand that accusation. It wasn't like they were hiding her. If Randy had any brains at all, he could easily figure out where they were living. She didn't know six days ago and yet she found out and stopped by with beer.

A shot of pain went through her back again and she decided to watch the show from one of the bedrooms instead. It wasn't like their rooms were off limit to her. She just didn't usually go in there without a direct permission but her back screamed for a normal bed. She went into the nearest room, dumped down on Roman's bed and turned on the tv to watch the guys take out Kane, Undertaker and Daniel Bryan in a tag team match. Of course they won. She knew they would. They worked as a team, as a unit, as brothers. No one came close to being as good as them.

"Where's Tessa?" Roman asked once they entered their home later that evening.  
"Probably in the bathroom. I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack," Dean said.

He walked through the livingroom, towards the hallway that led to their rooms.

"Hey Roman!" He suddenly called. "There's a girl in your bed."  
"A real girl?" Seth yelled back jokingly.  
"She looks pretty real. Want me to poke her to see if she sounds real?" Dean yelled.

Seth and Roman joined Dean who was standing in the hallway, looking through the open door to see Tessa sleeping in Roman's bed. The tv was still running on the channel where the show had been shown. Apparently she had fallen asleep even though she hadn't meant to.

"Yeah, she looks pretty real," Seth chuckled.  
"The real question here is, what are you gonna do about it?" Dean poked Roman's chest.  
"For starters, I'm gonna wake her up. Now, beat it," Roman answered.

He walked inside his room and closed the door behind him. Not to keep her there or anything, just to keep Seth and Dean away from watching what he would do. He sat down on the bed and gently shook her shoulder. After a few seconds she woke up and looked at him.

"Hi," she said sleepily.  
"Hi baby girl. Are you aware you're in my bed?" He asked.

She looked around quickly and blushed a little.

"Oh shoot, I meant to get out before you came home," she said.  
"It's okay," he said. "A bed is better than a couch. I know that."  
"It's just my back. It's starting to hurt," she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I didn't want to sound ungrateful. I'm so happy that you allow me to stay here," she answered.  
"There's nothing ungrateful about that. I sure as hell wouldn't have lasted five whole days on that couch," he said.

He sent her one of those warm smiles she had grown to love and secretly wanted to see more of.

"How about a massage then?" He suddenly asked.  
"What? Are you for real?" She asked.  
"Sure. I've been told I'm good with my hands," he said.  
"I've been told you're good with your tongue," she said and twisted a little smile.

He started chuckling and scratching the back of his head, not entirely sure what to answer to that.

"That Dean always runs his mouth," he said.  
"That's funny. I thought with that statement you were the one using your mouth," she said.

He blushed and looked away. It wasn't like him to get colour in his cheeks from anything a woman said but she just managed to push the right buttons when she talked like that. She didn't call him out on it. She just sat up on her knees, pulled her shirt off, tossed it on the floor and laid down on her stomach.

"Just open the bra," she said.

He straddled her, opened the bra and pushed it to the sides. He planted his hands on her back and went to work. It didn't take long before she moaned a little from his touch, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

"You got magic fingers," she said.  
"Told you so," he said.  
"If you're that good at using them elsewhere too, I'm so raping you one of these days," she said jokingly.

He chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

"You're a dirty girl. Massage's over," he said before moving away from her.  
"But..." She tried.  
"But nothing. You can't be trusted around me," he chuckled.  
"You're no fun," she pouted.  
"How about we watch a movie and you spend the night in here so your back will be better tomorrow when you're going back into the ring?" He asked.  
"Really? I just told you I wanted to rape you and you offer me to spend the night here?" She giggled.  
"I think I'm strong enough to fight you off," he said and winked.

She got back up and sat on the edge of the bed with her back against him while reaching for her shirt on the floor. He watched her silently as she slipped out of the bra entirely, tossed it on the floor where the shirt had just been and put the shirt back on. She stood up, opened her jeans and pulled them down.

"You like watching me?" She suddenly asked.

It wasn't until then he realized he had his eyes planted on her bare legs and hadn't noticed her turning her head. He had been caught red handed.

"I'm not gonna deny that you're attractive," he said with a goofy smile.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm eye candy. You told me that the first evening here," she said and crawled under the covers.  
"You're more than that," he mumbled before grabbing the remote. "So what do you wanna watch?"  
"Something scary," she answered.  
"A horror movie? That should be doable," he said and flipped through the choices on Netflix. "The babadook?"  
"Sure, that one's fun," she said.  
"Fun?" He chuckled. "You're a weird woman sometimes."  
"Only sometimes? Man! Here I was going for all the time," she said.

He shook his head and let out a little laugh before turning the conversation a bit more serious.

"I never got to ask you how you found out where we live," he said.  
"I looked in Shane's address book," she said.  
"You broke into his office? I should have figured," he chuckled.  
"No, I walked into his office. He forgot to lock the door. He was so confused about me and Randy breaking up that he just ran out of his office when everything went down, trying to find Randy to figure out what was going on," she said.

He pressed play on the movie, stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers to join her. He turned his head to watch her a bit. She was right there, the woman he had been drooling over for so long but never thought would ever set foot in his house let alone his bed, and he wasn't about to touch her. It was too soon. She had just gotten out of a relationship with a no good son of a bitch and he needed to be sure that she was ready and more importantly, he needed to be sure that she trusted him and actually wanted him too. He didn't want a meaningless one night stand with her. He wanted the whole package that came along with her.

"I apologize in advance if I somehow end up touching you in my sleep. I'm known to be a bit of a cuddler," he said.  
"And I apologize in advance if I somehow end up raping you in your sleep. I'm known to be a bit of a psycho," she said.

He roared with laughter while she just looked at him with a smile on her face. She scooped a little closer and he immetiately stopped laughing when she crawled up on his arm and placed her head there and her hand on his chest.

"This is nice," she said and turned her focus to the movie.  
"Yes, it is," he agreed.

He didn't see much of the movie. He just watched her lying there, so freaking close, actually touching him, and he still tried to keep his distance as much as possible. How he just wanted to flip her over on her back and show her just how good he was with his hands and tongue but he wouldn't do it. He refused to do it. Maybe someday, hopefully someday, but not now.

He smiled to himself as he heard her breathing change and realized she had fallen asleep. He gently rolled her down on her back, wanting her to stretch it out and get a good night's sleep so it wouldn't hurt in the morning. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before lying back down to sleep.


	5. Hurting back

It felt good waking up like that. All wrapped between a pair of big arms, pulled close up against his hard chest, feeling the warmth from his body flowing through her and his slightly parted lips resting on the back of her neck, causing his hot breath to hit her skin.

For a while she just laid there, enjoying the moment. A moment of pure bliss, a moment where there was nothing bothering her, a moment she would be able to treasure inside.

He slowly started stirring, still not quite awake though. His arm tensed up, pulling her even closer to him although she thought that was damn near impossible, squeezing her tightly while soft kisses were placed on her neck and down between her shoulder blades.

"Good morning," she spoke up, hoping he would come to completely.  
"I warned you," he said.  
"You did. You sure are a cuddler," she said.  
"Well, at least you didn't rape me. Not that I know of," he chuckled.  
"I have my ways of doing it so you won't notice," she chuckled back.  
"At least tell me I liked it," he said.  
"Oh yeah, you were moaning so loud that the neighbours came over to complain," she said.

He let out a laugh and released her from his strong grip as he rolled over on his back.

"Are you always like this?" He asked amused.  
"Like what? This crazy?" She asked.  
"This fun, this charming, and yeah, this crazy," he said.  
"No, sometimes I cut people up just to see what their insides look like. Oh wait, that part is covered by 'this crazy'. I guess I am then," she said.

She rolled around to her other side and looked at him. His eyes were soft and welcoming and his smile was warm.

"Don't ever change," he said.  
"Wasn't planning on it," she said.  
"I like you just the way you are," he said.  
"Funny, so do I," she said and stuck out her tongue.  
"And so do the guys. You might be a bit... " He seemed to think of the right word to say for a second. "...off in other people's eyes but me and the guys like you."  
"That actually means a lot to me. Randy tried changing me so many times and it was just flat out annoying. I am who I am," she said.

He smiled one more time and then pushed himself out of bed.

"How's the back, by the way?" He asked.  
"Way better. Thank you for giving up the left side of your bed for it," she answered.  
"My pleasure," he said.

Later that day they were all at the arena. It was weird being back after a week off but she was ready to fight. There had been no sight of Randy as they entered the building and she had been hiding out in their locker room the remaining time.

"I was just looking at the card. Have you seen who you're going up against tonight?" Dean asked when he came back with four bottles of water.  
"No, it doesn't really matter. I'll beat whoever it is," she answered.  
"It's Paige," he said.  
"Paige? No shit?" She asked.  
"No shit," he answered.

She started grinning widely.

"Yes! Time for some payback!" She shouted happily.  
"Just don't kill her," Roman said.  
"But daddy, she started it," she pouted.  
"I know that, baby girl, but no killing. You can knock her unconscious or break some bones in her body but make sure she's still breathing when you're done with her," he said.  
"You suck, daddy!" She pouted.  
"Why does this feel like a rerun of your first night in our house?" He chuckled.  
"You're up," Seth cut in.  
"Right. Wish her luck since I won't be needing it," she said and winked.

She took off and they started warming up since their match was straight after hers. They kept their eyes on the monitor at the same time to see what she was gonna do out in the ring.

"Maybe if you were half as good in bed as you are in the ring, Randy wouldn't have come to me," Paige taunted her the second she stepped foot in the ring.  
"Oh sweetheart, you're not that special. You're just one in a line of hundreds of women. I doubt he even remembers if you know how to suck dick or not," Tessa fired back.  
"I could fuck him again tonight if I wanted to!" Paige shouted.  
"If that's what you want, go ahead. You can have him for all I care," Tessa said.

The bell rang and Tessa wasted no time in getting the upper hand. Borrowing a page from Roman's book, she dived right in and copied his signature slap. Page went backwards as Tessa continued forward, giving her three slaps in total until her back connected with the turn buckle. Tessa placed her hands under Paige's arms and lifted her up to sit on the turn buckle before jumping up on the bottom rope, bouncing off it as she jumped up and placed a fist straight into Paige's face, sending the poor girl straight to the ground outside the ring.

"Damn, that was a nasty fall," Seth said.  
"She's got some anger inside," Dean said.

Tessa stepped through the ropes to stand on the apron. Paige was still down and Tessa threw herself down with a senton, knocking the air out of Paige. Tessa rolled around herself as she whimpered in pain. Not the smartest move to make when her back was already sore but she just wanted to hurt Paige.

"Damn it, baby girl!" Roman growled as he saw how she rolled around and put her hands on her lower back.  
"Come on, Tessa, get up!" Dean shouted at the monitor.

Tessa finally managed to get back on her feet but so did Paige. Paige grabbed Tessa's hair and gave her a headbutt. Tessa stumbled towards the barricade while shaking her head and reaching up to touch it. That really hurt.

"You bloody Brit!" Tessa growled.  
"You fucking cunt!" Paige growled back as she moved closer.  
"Now you're getting personal," Tessa said with a smirk.

She threw her elbow backwards, connecting straight with Paige's face. She heard the nose break but it didn't stop her from throwing the elbow back one more time, punishing the broken nose even further. Paige was howling in pain as blood ran down her face. Tessa grabbed her and rolled her into the ring before following herself. She quickly rolled Paige up for a three count and the bell rung. She had won.

"You think Randy still wants to fuck you tonight?" She smirked down at Paige.  
"You cunt!" Paige cried.  
"Yeah yeah, get some new material," Tessa said.

She jumped out of the ring and skipped up the ramp while her music was playing. She turned around to see doctors rolling into the ring to tend to Paige. Tessa spun around once and then bowed before walking out.

She was walking through the hallway, hearing how The Shield's music started playing, smiling to herself as she imagined them walking down the stairs. She had grown close to these three men so quickly. Granted, she had always had a special eye on them, watching them, knowing how they often watched her back. She hadn't been blind to how Roman often had his eyes fixated on her. She just wasn't sure what it meant or if he just happened to stare for no particular reason. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar hand grabbed her arm.

"You broke into my home," Randy said.  
"Stating the obvious," she said.

He let out a low growl and pulled her into the nearest room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"You broke into my home," he repeated himself.  
"You sound like a broken record," she said.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He raised his voice.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize something had to be wrong with me to want my clothes and shoes," she said.  
"Shut up!" He hissed.  
"Make me!" She crossed her arms.

If he meant to slam her up against the wall or the closet, or if he actually meant to hurt her the way he ended up doing, she wasn't sure and she didn't think to ask. Her back slammed up against the corner of the closet and it hurt like hell. She didn't want him to see her pain but she couldn't hold it back. She let out small whimpers as she tried holding on to the wall to keep herself from crashing to the ground. She heard the door to the room open and when she turned her head, he was gone.

"Fuck you!" She growled out to no one.

She pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to the locker room. Damn it, it hurt. She didn't dare to sit down, afraid she wouldn't be able to get back up with that pain shooting through her back, so she steadied herself up against a wall again, just waiting for the guys to come back.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked concerned as he saw her standing there.  
"I'm fine," she answered through gritted teeth.  
"You're not. I can see that," he said.  
"I said, I'm fine!" She raised her voice.  
"Girl code for not wanting to talk about it," Dean chimed in.  
"Can we go?" She asked before any of them could drill further into it.

There was an awkward silence in the car on the way home. Roman constantly sought her eyes in the rear view mirror but she didn't look up once. She just stared out of the window but he could see pain written all over her face.

Once inside the house she started making her way straight to the bathroom. All she wanted was some painkillers and a hot bath. She placed her hand on her back, trying to somehow hold the pain down, as she walked through the livingroom.

"Tessa," Roman called after her.  
"Not now," she sneered.  
"Stop," he said softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The second she felt his hand, she stopped. Dean and Seth were watching from the other end of the room, leaning their heads in to talk lowly to each other.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"She usually can't stand still. She bounces around like me most of the time. And when she's mad like now, no sane person would go near her. But the second he's close, she relaxes. She always does that," Dean said.  
"I've noticed that too," Seth said.

"Tell me what's wrong," Roman pleaded.  
"Just hurt my back when I did the senton," she lied.  
"Let me see," he said.

Before she could stop him, he lifted up her shirt where a bruise was starting to form. He frowned as he pulled down her shirt again and stepped in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"That did not come from that move. Care to tell me what really happened?" He asked.  
"I fell into a closet," she answered.  
"You fell?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"By the help of someone's hands," she said.  
"Who?" His tone dropped a bit lower as he felt the anger slowly starting to boil.

She didn't answer. She just looked at him. He knew it. He could see the answer written in her eyes.

"Randy did that to you?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered lowly.  
"That son of a bitch!" He shouted.  
"To be fair, I provoked him," she tried.  
"What kind of logic is that? So if you strip down naked and dance in front of us, does that give us the right to sexual assault you?" He was still shouting. "No, it doesn't! Just like he had no right throwing you into a closet no matter what the fuck you said to him!"

Seth hurried over and placed his hand on Roman's shoulder to calm him down.

"Relax, Roman. It's not her fault," he said.  
"Exactly my point!" Roman shouted.  
"Can I just...? It it okay...? I really need some painkillers," she tried forming a full sentence.  
"Go ahead," Seth said. "I'll calm the big dog down meanwhile."

She located the painkillers in one of the cabinets in the bathroom and quickly knocked down two. She filled the bathtub with as hot water as she could handle being in and then sank her hurting body down into it. She stayed there for 30 minutes till the water was almost cold. She got up, dried herself and went back into her panties and shirt.

There were no sounds to hear when she opened the bathroom door. No laughter, no happy voices, no nothing coming from the livingroom as usual. Dean and Seth's doors were already closed, indicating that they were gonna stay out of anything that was to happen that night. Roman's door was open. With a sigh she walked down and looked inside. He was lying on the bed reading a book. She knocked on the already open door to get his attention.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry," she said.  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Many things I suppose. For lying, for acting up, for being embarrassed about what happened," she answered and looked down.

It only took him two seconds to leave the bed, cross the room to stand in front of her and put his arms around her.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said and kissed the top of her head.  
"I can't help how I feel," she said.  
"Come here," he said.

He dragged her a couple of steps into the room, just far enough for him to close the door, before he walked her over to the bed.

"Stay here again tonight," he said as he helped her down in bed.  
"Careful now, Roman. I might end up not wanting to leave this room again," she said jokingly.  
"Guess we'll have to move your clothes in here then," he said and winked.

He walked around the bed, got down on the other side and moved in close to wrap his arm around her waist so they lied like they had done when they woke up that morning.

"Cuddling on purpose now. Do I have to be aware?" She asked.  
"You can always try to run away but I doubt you'll get out of my strong arms," he answered.  
"Maybe another day when my back doesn't hurt anymore," she said.

He moved his head forward and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna get him for this," he said.  
"Don't," she said.  
"Tessa..." He started.  
"Just don't. Forget about him. He's gonna move on eventually," she said.  
"And if he doesn't?" He asked.

She didn't have an answer for that. She didn't think Randy would be dangerous but then again, she never thought he would push her into anything up until this evening. Breaking his heart surely hadn't put him in a good mood.

"I'm gonna get him for this," Roman said again.  
"I'm sure you are," she said and sighed.  
"No one hurts you when I'm around, baby girl," he said.


	6. Settle it in the ring

Roman groaned a little and looked at the clock on the wall. Still way too early for his liking but he hadn't really been able to get much sleep. Neither had Seth and Dean. He had already heard both of them pass his door on their way to the kitchen in search of some much needed coffee, something that he surely could use a bucket of too. He knew his brothers had been awake for the same reason as him. Not a reason, more a problem, and the problem came with a name. Randy Orton.

He raised his head and looked at her. She was still sound asleep. Even in her sleep she looked so beautiful that he just wanted to stare at her forever, suck her soul right out of her body, devour her completely. Instead he gently got out of bed, careful not to wake her, slipped on some clothes and made his way out to the kitchen where Seth was already holding a mug of coffee towards him. Clearly he had heard Roman's footsteps through the hallway and livingroom.

"Since we're all up, I'm guessing we're not gonna pretend nothing happened yesterday," Dean started the conversation.  
"Hell no!" Roman growled.  
"How do you wanna handle this?" Seth asked.  
"I'm gonna pay Randy a little visit," Roman answered, emptied his coffee and slammed the mug down on the table. "Right now."  
"You're not going alone," Dean said.  
"I can take him out myself," Roman said.  
"We know that but you're still not going alone," Dean said stubbornly.  
"You know how us wild dogs like to run in packs," Seth said and winked.

It was a quiet car ride to Randy's house. Roman pulled up and stepped out of the car. Seth and Dean stepped out too but leaned themselves up against the car with their faces in the direction of the front door.

"We're only 10 seconds away if you need us," Seth said.  
"Thanks guys," Roman said.

He walked with firm steps towards the front door, lifted his hand and pounded his fist hard into it, surely the sound would be eccoing all through the house. 30 seconds passed and he heard the lock turn and then came face to face with a smirking Randy.

"I had a feeling it would be one of you," he said.  
"I'm here to talk to you man to man. That is if there's any man left inside you," Roman said.  
"More man than you'll ever be," Randy snorted.  
"I know what you did to Tessa yesterday and the only thing that stops me from not planting my fist into your mouth and collecting your teeth as souvenirs is because she asked me to let it go," Roman said.  
"Then why are you here?" Randy asked.  
"Leave her the fuck alone!" Roman sneered.

Randy chuckled as he stared at Roman for a few seconds, clearly enjoying the anger he could bring out in the big man.

"How about a week from now we settle it in the ring? You three rabies-filled dachshunds against me, Sheamus and Kane. Winner takes Tessa," he suggested.  
"You really are some piece of work," Roman shook his head in disbelief. "I won't do it."  
"Aw, you're scared you might lose her?" Randy taunted.  
"Not at all. I know for a fact that we'll beat your sorry ass but Tessa is not a property or some prize for anyone to win. She's a human being who deserves to make her own choices. You want the match, you got it, but she's not on the line. Put whatever the fuck you want on the line. Our careers, our workplace, a million dollars. I don't care. Anything but her," Roman said.  
"Wow, she really has you whipped. I guess you know first hand how good she sucks dick for you to put up with what she wants," Randy chuckled.  
"Shut your mouth!" Roman sneered.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Roman and slowly started grinning.

"No, you don't know, do you? You haven't even nailed her yet, have you?" He laughed.  
"I'm warning you!" Roman sneered.  
"Just wait till you have her on her back locked under you. The way she twists her body when she cums. Mmm, how she arches her back and pushes her crotch so far down into the bed that you feel the need to push in deeper and harder so you won't slip out. Man, I miss that," Randy said.

Roman lost it. He had had it with Randy and his mocking words. He wouldn't allow the man to continue trashtalking her like that. Tessa was a wonderful woman who deserved way better. Without thinking he planted his fist in Randy's jaw, making the man stumble a bit backwards. It didn't take long for Roman to hear Seth and Dean's feet running towards them.

"Security!" Randy screamed.

Within 5 seconds eight men came storming out of the house, all stepping in front of Randy to keep him safe from the three men standing there.

"Aw, you scared of us, Randy?" Seth asked mockingly.  
"Well, _someone_ broke into my house a while back so you can't really blame me for hiring security," Randy said while twisting a smile. "So we're on next week?"  
"We're on," Roman said. "What's the terms? And don't you fucking dare say her name again!"  
"No need for anyone to go away. Let's just say the winning team gets their way and the losing team backs down for good. No more going after Tessa or being around her but she's still free to _choose_ , as you so politely put it," Randy said.  
"And till then you stay the fuck away from her! If I hear that you put your hands on her again in any way or just as much as fucking look at her, I'll come back here and rip your throat out with my bare hands," Roman warned him,  
"Down boy!" Randy laughed. "Don't worry, little bulldog. I already got a substitute to fill in until she decides to get back home."

They were greeted by a smiling Tessa when they returned home.

"Hey there, baby girl," Roman said as he walked over and kissed the top of her head.  
"Where were you?" She asked.

A few looks were exchanged between the guys. There really wasn't any reason in lying to her.

"We went to see Randy," Roman answered.  
"Why? I told you to forget about it," she said.  
"And I told you I wouldn't," he said.  
"So who won the pissing contest?" She sighed.  
"We'll know in a week," Dean said and started shadow boxing. "Us against him, Sheamus and Kane."  
"We're gonna win," Seth said.  
"I know you are," she said.  
"And when we do, he has agreed to back down completely and let you live in peace," Seth said.

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tugged up her shirt with the other hand to take a look at her back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Painful," she answered.  
"Yeah, it looks rather nasty. No fighting for you for a couple of days," he said.  
"That's not fair. I just got back after a week off," she said.  
"No fighting," He repeated and raised his index finger at her.  
"Dean!" She yelled and turned her head towards him.  
"What? Why are you dragging me into this?" Dean asked.  
"I thought it was you and me against the world. Or at least against daddy," she said.  
"Sorry, little sister, I'm with daddy on this one," Dean said.  
"Uuuuh!" She stomped her foot. "You're the worst brother ever!"

Later that evening she sat in a secluded spot at the arena. She might not be allowed to fight but she refused to stay home. She sat lost in her own thoughts when someone cleared their throat close to her. She turned her head and looked surprised when she saw JoJo of all people standing there.

"I'm here to apologize," JoJo said.  
"I'm over it, JoJo. You can have him if you want," Tessa said.  
"But that's just it. I don't want him. I never did," JoJo said.

Tessa looked up into JoJo's brown eyes. There was nothing but a sad truth hidden there. Tessa patted her hand on the spot next to her and JoJo took the silent invite and sat down next to her.

"He told me you broke up," she said.  
"That doesn't surprise me," Tessa said.  
"I still said no at first but he can be so god damn convincing," JoJo continued.  
"Tell me about it," Tessa said and shook her head.  
"And I know that I'm a bit naive from time to time and he used that. I've never regretted something more in my life. I never wanted to hurt anybody," JoJo said.  
"You didn't hurt me, JoJo. He did. And while you were naive when it came to him, I was flat out desperate. Desperate and pathetic, just wanting someone in my life. That's worse, don't you think?" Tessa said.

JoJo shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't know which one was worse.

"At least tell me you got something out of it too," Tessa continued and twisted a little smile.  
"Oh yeah, he's good in bed. Well, not so much his oral skills though," JoJo said.  
"I know! He sucks at licking pussy!" Tessa said loudly.

The two women looked at each other for a second and then they both burst out laughing. It felt good to clean the air between them with a good laugh.

"You know what, JoJo, you're alright," Tessa said and smiled. "Just stay away from him, okay? He's no good for you."  
"I'm trying," JoJo said.  
"If you see him, run to me. I'll protect you or send out the hounds to help," Tessa said and winked.  
"Yeah, you're running with them now. How is that?" JoJo asked.  
"Really good actually although they could use a better couch because that thing sucks to sleep on. Roman's bed has been a nice upgrade from that," Tessa answered.  
"Roman's bed? You're with him now?" JoJo asked.  
"I wish. No, we're actually doing what you're supposed to do in a bed. Sleeping," Tessa answered.

JoJo smiled and nodded. She didn't question that. Tessa wasn't known to be a liar around the arena.

"Baron asked me out," JoJo suddenly said.  
"Really? What did you say?" Tessa asked.  
"I said yes. We're going out tonight after the show. Just for a milkshake and a burger. Nothing fancy or serious," JoJo said.  
"I wouldn't say that. I take my milkshakes very serious," Tessa said and winked. "Do you like him or is he just as convincing as Randy?"  
"No, he's nothing like Randy. He's been really sweet to me. He always makes me laugh with his corny jokes. You know, the types of jokes you normally roll your eyes at but they sound so cute coming out of his mouth," JoJo said.  
"I think it's safe to say you like him," Tessa chuckled.  
"I do," JoJo said and smiled.  
"Well, have fun and take things in the pace you're comfortable with. Baron isn't the worst guy to keep around if Randy goes hunting again," Tessa said as she stood up. "I gotta go. We're good, JoJo. If you need anything or just wanna talk again, come find me."

She was making her way back to the locker room but halfway there she ran into Baron. She looked around to make sure no one was there to hear them before stopping him as they met in the hallway they were both walking through.

"I hear you're going out with JoJo tonight," she said.  
"I am," Baron said and smiled.

It was very unusual to see him smile but she liked it. It made her sure that his intentions were real.

"Look, Baron, don't treat her like Randy did," she said.  
"You're sticking up for her now? When did this happen?" He asked surprised.  
"Doesn't matter. She's a good girl and she deserves a good man. She deserves something real," she said.  
"I wasn't planning on bullshitting her in any way. I really like her," he said.  
"That's good to hear because she really likes you too. Just let things flow in her pace, alright?" She said.  
"Of couse," he said.  
"And for the love of god, please go down on her and do a good job because last time she had someone do that, it was the worst experience ever," she said.  
"What?" He looked at her shocked.  
"Don't come up for air until you made her cum," she said and winked before leaving him there with his mouth open.

She was one huge smile to look at when she entered their locker room.

"Where have you been?" Roman asked.  
"Protective daddy doesn't need to come out," she answered.  
"So what's up?" Dean asked.  
"Baron and JoJo apparently. They're going on a date tonight," she answered.  
"Don't tell me you found a way to mess shit up just to get back at her. Baron has done nothing to you," Seth said.  
"Wow, you think that little of me?" She asked.

They all just looked at her, gave her that look that said it all.

"Okay, I think that little of me too, but no, I didn't. JoJo came to apologize to me so we're good. I even told her to come to us if Randy gives her any shit. No, I'm just happy for them," she said.  
"Really?" Dean chuckled.  
"Yes, really. I'll have you know there's a good woman hidden in here somewhere and every once in a while she comes out to say hello. Today is such a day," she said.  
"I like to hear that," Roman said as he placed his arm around her shoulders, dragged her close and kissed the top of her head.  
"Okay, you're up, guys. I'm gonna escort you there and watch your match from above," she said.

They walked to the stairs together. A few minutes later she watched them disappear to walk down the stairs and into the ring. No sooner were they gone before she heard a familiar giggle. She turned her head to see Charlotte and Randy. Randy was nibbling at Charlotte's neck and it was that move that caused the blonde woman to giggle.

"It's actually kind of pathetic that you feel such a strong urge to try and make me jealous," Tessa said.  
"Tessa! I didn't see you there," Randy smirked.  
"And my mother is the virgin Mary," Tessa fired back.  
"Let's go, big boy, I got an itch that needs to be scratched," Charlotte said.  
"Good luck with that. I've had that itch for a couple of years now," Tessa said.

Randy frowned but before he could spit any venom back at her, she continued.

"Come on, Randy, you never thought twice about how you couldn't make me cum when you went down on me?" She asked.  
"I don't need this shit," Randy said.  
"You're good with you dick, I'll give you that, but seriously, your tongue can't do shit for a woman. Even JoJo agrees with me," she said.  
"Yeah right," Charlotte laughed.  
"Please, keep him, Charlotte. Suck his dick once every hour. Whatever it takes to keep him away from me. I'll be forever grateful to you," Tessa said.

"Here are your winners: The Shield!" JoJo's voice reached them on top.

Without another word, Randy grabbed Charlotte's hand and the pair hurried away together. Two minutes later three sweaty men greeted her.

"All good up here?" Roman asked.  
"Now it is," she answered.


	7. Having each other's backs

"What's got you all frowning this morning?" Seth asked as he saw the look on Roman's face.  
"Is it because she's still not putting it out there for you to take?" Dean chuckled.  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Roman snapped.  
"Wow!" Dean said and raised his hands up in defeat. "I was only kidding, big dog. Both Seth and I know you're the one not putting it out there for her to take."

Dean winked and grinned and Seth chuckled. Roman just sighed and looked down for a few seconds. He raised his head again, listened to make sure the water was still running in the bathroom so that she wouldn't come in to hear them talk about her. They all knew by now she expected honesty and if they wanted to know something, all the had to do was ask.

"Randy and Charlotte put on a little show for her last night while we were in the ring," he finally said.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"She told me when we got home," Roman said.  
"Why didn't she just tell us after our match?" Seth asked.  
"Because she didn't want us to chase him down and throw him around a bit," Roman answered.  
"She knows us too well," Dean snickered.  
"So Randy and Charlotte are together now?" Seth asked.  
"Apparently so. She must be the substitute he was talking about," Roman answered.  
"Are we supposed to feel sorry for her?" Dean asked.  
"No, she deserves everything that comes her way," Roman answered.  
"Good, because I wasn't gonna do that," Dean said.

They heard the water turn off and Roman sent them both a look.

"She's gonna come out in a minute. Let's just forget this conversation ever happened and go to that Italian place for lunch as we promised her," he said.  
"Of course. She deserves a little pampering," Seth said.  
"And if we see Randy tonight?" Dean asked.  
"Bare your teeth but not your fists," Roman answered.

Dean nodded and let out a low growl, mostly to be funny rather than serious, although they all knew that growl would become very real in no time if Randy crossed the line again.

She leaned back in the chair with a satisfied smile on her face as she pushed the empty plate away.

"That was so good. Thanks for lunch, whoever is paying," she said.  
"You're welcome," Roman said.

She sent him another smile, one he met with one of his warm smiles that always made her happy to see.

"You told them, right?" She suddenly asked.  
"I... ehm... yeah, I did," he answered.

There was no point in even trying to lie.

"I expected you to," she said and nodded.  
"You're not mad?" He asked surprised.  
"Not at all. Like I said last night, I just didn't want shit to go down at the arena," she answered.

He sent her another warm smile. God, she could get used to those. They made her melt inside each and every time.

"You guys wanna go home and then we'll meet up at the arena later? I need to go shopping," she said.  
"What are you in need of?" Dean asked.  
"A little, sexy dress," she answered and winked.  
"Then we're definately going with you," Seth said and winked back.  
"Daddy! The boys are teasing me again," she pouted.  
"Sorry, baby girl, daddy's definately going shopping too," he chuckled.

Three stores and a whole lot of dresses later, she finally decided to buy a black little thing with dark green stripes in the sides. Not only because she really liked it herself, but also because Roman had stated that was his favourite dress on her. She played it down of course which wasn't a total lie since she really liked it herself and probably would have bought it no matter what but hearing his approval of it only made it that much better.

Most of the afternoon had passed and they decided to drive straight to the arena and grab something to eat in catering instead of going home. Once they got to catering, JoJo was already in there, sitting alone at a table.

"You guys can eat without me, right?" She asked.  
"Sure. Just as long as you remember to eat," Roman answered.  
"When have you ever seen me give up food willingly?" She giggled.

She quickly filled a plate before walking over to JoJo and sat down.

"So..." She started as she stuffed her mouth with a waffle. "I'm dying to hear how your date went."  
"Really good. Better than good. It was freaking amazing," JoJo blushed as she was talking.

Tessa looked at her and started smirking.

"You totally got laid!" She blurted out.  
"Keep it down," JoJo shushed her. "And no, I didn't but he went down on me."  
"Was he any good?" Tessa asked.  
"Oh my god, yes!" JoJo rolled her eyes as if she was having an orgasm from the thought alone.  
"Erasing the bad memory of Randy, check," Tessa giggled.  
"He told me what you said afterwards," JoJo said.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tessa tried looking innocent.  
"You can't get out of this one," JoJo laughed and pushed Tessa's shoulder. "But thank you."  
"Anytime, girlfriend, anytime," Tessa winked.

She put another waffle in her mouth and almost choked on it as Randy suddenly stood there.

"Well, this looks cozy. Since when did you two become friends?" He asked.  
"Since we found out we both had a run in with the tongue from hell," Tessa answered.

He placed his hands on the table and leaned in between them, turning his head towards Tessa first.

"I'll have you know Charlotte is very pleased with my tongue," he said lowly.  
"I'm sure she'll say anything to keep you around. No one else wants her which actually makes you the perfect pair since no one else wants you either," she said.

He made a sound of disapproval before turning his head towards JoJo.

"Little JoJo wants me, don't you, chocolate cake?" He tried sounding charming but came across as a creep.  
"No, she doesn't," Tessa cut in.  
"No one's talking to you!" Randy growled lowly, never taking his eyes off JoJo.

He reached his hand forward to pull on one of her curls. Tessa jumped up from the chair and pushed Randy away so she could move in and stand between him and JoJo.

"You don't get to touch her! Not ever again!" Tessa shouted.  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Randy chuckled.  
"We are," Seth answered behind him.

Randy spun around to look at them. He had forgotten for a second that they were in the room too.

"And so am I," Baron's voice sounded from the door.

Tessa felt JoJo grab her hand and squeeze it by the sight of Baron. She turned her head to look at JoJo but JoJo's eyes were locked on Baron, just watching him while smiling. Tessa couldn't help but smile too. JoJo sure was in love by the looks of it.

"That's my girl!" Baron sneered and pointed towards JoJo while walking up to stand side by side with The Shield. "And no one touches her but me!"  
"Your girl?" Randy couldn't believe it.  
"You heard me. My girl. Now fuck off before I break both your legs," Baron said calmly.

Knowing it was a fight he couldn't win alone, four against one really wasn't the best odds, Randy bowed his head in defeat and hurried out of catering before anyone decided to throw a punch at him.

"Seeing you just had JoJo's back, I'll have Tessa's back any day if it's ever needed," Baron said as he looked at the three men.  
"We appreciate it," Roman said.  
"Let's just hope it's never needed," Seth said.

Baron walked over to the two women. First now JoJo let go of Tessa's hand to take Baron's instead.

"Your girl?" JoJo giggled.  
"Well, I had to say something and I kind of like the idea of you being that one day. I know it was just our first date yesterday but I got a feeling this is going in the direction I want it to," Baron said.  
"And what direction is that?" JoJo asked.  
"In whatever direction you're gonna lead me," he answered and winked before leaning in closer to her ear. "And I sure hope it's the same place I ended up last night."

Seeing how she was only in the way in that moment, Tessa moved away from them and joined Roman, Seth and Dean instead.

"How are you all feeling? Feeling good after being allowed to flex your muscles a little?" She asked amused.  
"I would feel better if I were allowed to punch him in the face," Dean said.  
"Or knee him in the balls," Seth chimed in.  
"Soon, guys, soon," Roman said.

She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"You guys are crazy sometimes," she said.  
"That's why you fit it with us so well," Dean said and pulled her in for a hug. "No one else allows me to throw them over the couch."  
"Wow, I feel so special," she said.  
"Now, let's see if we can get you to the locker room without you getting into trouble," Roman said.  
"Is that a challenge?" She smirked.  
"No! Bad girl! Walk straight there without seeking out any trouble," he said.  
"Why is daddy always such a party pooper?" She pouted.

He chuckled and took one of her hands.

"We better hold on to this one or she'll run off to find trouble just to spite us," he said.  
"I got the other side covered," Seth said and took her other hand.  
"I'll be the rearguard," Dean said and walked behind her.  
"Somehow I suddenly feel like I'm in the beginning of some of your fangirls' wet dreams," she giggled.


	8. Losses

The days went by fast and suddenly a whole week was gone and the day had finally arrived. The day they hadn't talked about but had been on everyone of their minds. The day where The Shield would be going up against Randy, Kane and Sheamus.

"D-day," she said in a gloomy voice as she entered the kitchen that morning.  
"Please, don't joke about it," Roman pleaded.  
"What? Have a little faith in yourself. You're totally gonna win it," she said and took the mug of coffee Seth was handing her.  
"Of course we are. We always win," Seth said and winked.  
"Exactly my point. And you are way better than those three. Everyone knows it," she said.  
"Forgive me for trying to take this just a little bit serious," Roman said.

She put the mug down, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Relax, big dog. I have faith in you. Tonight I'll be crawling back into your bed like I always do," she said as she leaned her head in on his chest.  
"It's just..." He sighed and stroked her over her hair. "If we lose, we kinda agreed to never being around you again. I don't wanna see you out on the streets by the end of the night."  
"You won't. I know it, Seth knows it, Dean knows it and deep inside you know it too," she said.  
"I'm just a little nervous," he said.

Dean cleared his throat and jumped down from the counter he had been sitting on.

"How about we all go out and celebrate tonight after we're done? Get some beers and maybe some ladies?" He asked.  
"God, yes, let's all go out and get laid," she answered and grinned.  
"You don't have to leave this house to get laid. All you have to do is ask," Dean grinned back.  
"Daddy..." She started.  
"No!" Roman quickly cut her off.  
"But you don't know what I was about to ask," she said.  
"Yes, I do and the answer's no," he said.  
"That's not fair," she pouted.  
"Fine. Ask," he said with a sigh.  
"Daddy, can I get it on with Dean?" She asked jokingly.  
"No!" His answer fell fast.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"No!" Still the same fast answer.  
"Both of them?" She smirked.  
"Still no!" He crossed his arms.  
"You?" She gave him a challenging look.

When his answer didn't fall as fast as the others had just done, Seth and Dean burst out laughing, making it impossible for him to give any answer over their loud laughter. She turned around and sent a wink in their direction before walking out of the kitchen.

"Lord," Roman muttered and ran his hand down his face.  
"Girl's giving you trouble there, eh, big dog?" Dean laughed.  
"She is gonna be the death of me," Roman said.  
"Well, there are pleasent ways of dying and I'm pretty sure going out with her either under you or on top of you is one of them," Dean said.  
"Or in front of you in case you wanna go out doggy style," Seth chimed in.  
"You two are gonna be dead before me if you continue this," Roman threathened.  
"But you are the the big dog so doggy style only seemed appropriate," Seth grinned.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head but he couldn't help but chuckle a little. The images that had just popped into his mind had him smirking too. He sure wouldn't mind going out with her under him, or in any other position for that matter.

Later that evening they were all in the arena. Tessa was opening the show against Naomi, and The Shield was watching on the monitor in their locker room while the two women went at it inside the ring.

"She's off," Seth stated.  
"She's got a lot on her mind tonight," Roman said.

One unaware second was all it took for Naomi to get a good blow in. For a few seconds Tessa was groggy and bowed forward a bit. When she finally leaned back up and turned around, she went straight into a rear view that sent the directly to the mat. Naomi rolled her up for the pin and stood victorious.

"Shit!" Roman hissed.  
"Don't start seeing it as some sort of bad sign," Seth warned him.  
"I'm not, I'm not," Roman tried assuring him. "God, I'm just so fucking nervous right now."  
"We all are," Dean said.  
"Imagine how she's feeling even though she covers it up so well," Seth said.  
"Losing to Naomi is not covering up anything at all," Roman said.

They all went quiet as she entered the locker room. She went straight to her bag without a word and grabbed a towel and some clothes before moving towards the shower in the back.

"Taking a shower," she stated the obvious.  
"What? Now?" Roman asked.  
"Gotta be ready for when your main event rolls around," she answered from behind the wall.  
"You're not going out there with us," he said.  
"Yes, I am. Order from Shane so it's not up from debate," she said.  
"Great, just great," he murmured.  
"You can come out here and watch me if it'll help calm your nerves," she said teasingly.

Dean grinned at Roman while nodding his head in the direction to make him take her up on her offer. Roman just shot Dean a hard look and shook his head.

"Not here, not now," Roman whispered.  
"Then when? Haven't you been waiting long enough?" Dean whispered back.  
"Stop trying to make it happen," Roman raised his voice.  
"Make what happen?" She asked from the shower.  
"Nothing, baby girl. Just Dean being Dean," Roman answered.

She turned off the water, dried herself and got dressed. They all stared as she came in wearing that little dress they had been out buying with her a week earlier. She didn't notice them stare at first as she walked over and put on her boots. She looked up and met their eyes.

"What? Please, don't tell me I need to wear heels with this dress," she pleaded.  
"No girl of ours wears heels," Dean said.  
"You just look really good in that dress and we can't help but wonder if you want us to stare at you out there and lose," Roman chuckled.  
"Nothing can make you lose. Not even me jumping up on the commentator table naked," she said.  
"Care to test that theory?" Dean asked and stuck out his tongue.

Roman slapped Dean over the back of his head.

"What? She started it!" Dean pouted.  
"Kids," Roman sighed.  
"Okay, enough goofing around. Let's get out there and get ready," Seth said.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

The three men came walking out first with her walking behind them. They made it down the stairs together while everyone was cheering for them. Once they reached the barricade Dean jumped over first, quickly followed by Seth. Roman lifted her up to sit on the barricade, shielded her from prying eyes as she swung her legs over in that short dress and was helped down on the floor by Seth. A hand on her lower back let her know Roman had jumped over the barricade as well and was standing right behind her.

"We got this, baby girl," he whispered.

He gave her a gentle push towards the commentator table and she started moving away from him. He watched her as she walked over there. He wasn't sure why. Just to make sure she actually went there or maybe to make sure she was safe. She didn't sit down though and neither had he expected her too. She just leaned her ass up against the table with her eyes planted on the ring. He walked up the stairs, went to stand on the second rope and raised his fists in the air to a massive cheer from the audience.

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me_  
 _They understand_  
 _They talk to me_

Randy, Sheamus and Kane came walking out together and down the ramp. As always they had those annoying confident smirks on their faces which only grew on Randy's face as he looked at Tessa. He ran his eyes down her body and up again before wetting his lips and looking like he wanted to rip the dress off her right there.

"Not happening, Randy," she said lowly to herself.

JoJo announced the match and hurried out of the ring before the bell rang. She sent a look and a tender smile in Tessa's direction as she walked past her to sit on the seat assigned for her.

The bell rang and Dean threw himself at Sheamus straight away, pounding his fists into the redhead again and again, not giving him any moment to breathe or get a hit back. It was clear that The Shield was out for blood. She watched the match as it moved on with a satisfied little smile on her face. Everytime Randy, Sheamus or Kane tagged out, so did Roman, Seth and Dean and they were right back at whoever entered the ring, beating him down, going for pin after pin. At some point one of them were bound to give up and stay down.

Everyone turned their heads towards the ramp as Charlotte's music suddenly hit. The men in the ring quickly returned to their match but Tessa kept staring in the direction to see Charlotte come walking out in her ring gear and her eyes dead locked on the men in the ring.

"Oh, hell no!" Tessa growled.

She walked fast towards Charlotte and stopped the blonde woman at the bottom of the ramp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tessa sneered.  
"This is what's best for the both of us, Tessa. Don't you see that? If I jump in there and hit Roman, Randy will be disqualified and your guys will have won. Randy will have to back down for good. You get your guys and I get Randy," Charlotte said.  
"You really want him that bad? Wow, I almost pity you," Tessa said and shook her head.

Charlotte tried moving past Tessa again but Tessa grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, not like this. My guys will win, alright, but not by some pathetic disqualification," she said.  
"I can't take that chance," Charlotte said.  
"I'm not giving you a choice," Tessa said.

Without warning she moved her hand from Charlotte's arm to her hair, yanked her backwards while going down on one knee, giving Charlotte a backbreaker. She heard a ripping sound and when she stood up, she could see her dress had been torn in the right side all the way up to her stomach, giving the audience a view of her lace thong under it.

When she looked up in the ring again, she saw that it wasn't only the audience that stared at her underwear. Randy was staring too and he didn't look as amused as the young men in the front row. He looked really pissed off as if he didn't want to share that view of her with anyone. His anger was his mistake though. Too late he failed to hear the roar from the opposite corner. He barely turned his head before a massive spear sent him straight into the mat. Roman leaned over him while the referee counted to three.

"Here is your winner: The Shield!" JoJo couldn't contain the happiness in her voice.

Roman sat back up, turned his head and smiled at Tessa. He raised his hand and pointed at her.

"That was for you, baby girl!" He shouted.

She was one huge smile while she bounched up and down, clapping her hands while letting out small shrieks of joy. Three smiling faces quickly left the ring and joined her down on the floor. Seth took a look at her ripped dress and laughed.

"So much for trying to cover her up when she went over the barricade earlier," he said.  
"Well, I tried but baby girl here doesn't know how to behave," Roman chuckled.  
"But daddy, she started it," she said and pointed at Charlotte who had finally made it to her feet again and tried to get to Randy in the ring.  
"I know, baby girl. I'm giving you a pass this time since Charlotte deserved it," Roman said and winked.

They jumped over the barricade and disappeared up the stairs together. She waited for them to shower and get done. She could have chosen to change back into the clothes she had been wearing when they first arrived to the arena but she chose not to.

"Why are you still in that torn dress?" Seth chuckled when he came back fully dressed.  
"Easier access," she answered and winked.  
"You're crazy," he laughed.

Two more voices joined in the chuckling as Roman and Dean came out too.

"I was thinking you could just drop me off at the house and then go out celebrating on your own," she said.  
"What? Not without you. You're the reason for the celebration," Dean said.  
"I'm just tired. I don't feel like beer and women tonight," she said.  
"How about beer and men?" Dean challenged.  
"How about a bed and my right hand?" She fired back.  
"Yeah, I'll join in if you allow me to," Dean said and winked.  
"No!" Roman's daddy-voice shut him down quickly.  
"Let's just all go home. I'm kind of beat too," Seth said.

They had a friendly conversation on the way home in the car. Everyone was happy about the outcome. The Shield had won. Randy was forced to back down now and not try anything funny anymore. Once they reached the house, everyone went to their separate bedrooms.

"I wish I hadn't paid 150 bucks for this dress when I only got to wear it once," she said.  
"You looked really good in it though," Roman said.

She gave him a flirtatious smile before pulling the dress off, standing in front of him in her underwear.

"How about now?" She asked.  
"Absolutely gorgeous," he said lowly and sucked in his breath.

She walked over to him without breaking eye contact. She ran her fingers up his shirt-covered chest.

"Are you ever gonna kiss me?" She asked.

Not even a second later his lips landed on hers while a low growl came from his throat. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and locked her between his body and the wall. The low growl got louder as he moved down to her neck, biting and kissing it before moving back to her lips. She grinded her crotch against his while trying to tug his shirt up. He felt her nails on his back under his shirt and reality suddenly called for him.

"No," he said lowly.

He put her back down on her feet, turned around and walked a couple of steps away from her. She just stared at his back, not understanding what was going on. He ran his hand through his hair before turning around to look at her again.

"We can't do this," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"You just got out of a two year relationship. You need time," he said.  
"I need time?" She asked in disbelief. "How about letting me make that call?"

She walked towards him again but he took a step backwards and held up his hands.

"I just wanna make sure you're ready," he said.  
"I am ready," she assured him.  
"I don't wanna be some sort of rebound to you," he said.  
"You're not," her voice dropped low as she realized she couldn't get through to him.  
"You say that but I'm not sure you mean it," he said.  
"Christ, Roman, why else would I be standing here in my underwear almost begging for you to throw me on that bed. I don't fuck around with anyone just for the fun of it," she said.  
"How can I know that for sure?" He asked.

He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that. He just wanted her to understand where he was coming from and she seemed so pushy that he wanted her to stop and so those stupid words left his mouth and he instantly regretted them.

"Wow," she said and took a step backwards.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he said.

She shook her head and walked over to the door. She opened it but didn't walk out of it. Instead she turned around and looked at him again.

"Do you remember the night Randy pushed me into a closet?" She asked.  
"How could I ever forget?" He said.  
"Do you remember what you said to me that night?" She asked.

He looked at her. He did remember but somehow he couldn't speak the words.

"You said that no one hurts me while you're around. Well, take a look in the fucking mirror and see who's hurting me right now," she said.

With those words she left the room and slammed the door behind her. He ran to it and opened it just to see her open Seth's door and disappear into his room. With a low growl Roman closed the door again.

"You pathetic little man!" He growled at himself. "You really did it this time. Idiot!"

Seth stared wide-eyed as Tessa walked in without knocking or saying anything. She just walked straight to his bed and let herself fall down face first on it. He scratched the back of his head and walked over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"You're in my room," he said.  
"Not now, Seth. Just leave me alone," she said down in a pillow.  
"But you're in my room," he repeated himself.  
"God, Seth, I know that. Either deal with it or fuck off. Just let me sleep here," she said.  
"Okay, I'm just... I'm gonna..." He said as he covered her with a blanket. "There. Roman's gonna have my head if I accidently touch you tonight or look at you the wrong way."  
"Don't say his name!" She hissed.


	9. Towel, shirt, pants

"Hey, are you alright?" Seth's voice reached her behind closed eyelids.

When she didn't respond, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're awake," he said.  
"Am not," she said.  
"You can stay in here if you like but I give it three minutes tops before Roman comes once he realizes you're in here alone," he said.  
"Fine," she said grumpily and opened her eyes. "What time is it anyway?"  
"Coffee time," he answered with a smile.  
"Best time of the morning," she said.

She removed the blanket and got out of bed. Seth instantly spun around as he saw her in her underwear.

"I think you should cover up," he said.  
"All my clothes is in the livingroom," she said.  
"I don't wanna give Roman the wrong idea," he said.  
"I don't give a shit about what he thinks I did or didn't do," she hissed.  
"What the hell went down between you two last night?" He asked and spun around to look at her again.  
"Why don't you ask him? You're gonna believe him over me anyway," she said.

He sighed and let it go without another word. He opened the door and she followed behind him. He walked straight to the kitchen where he was met by both Dean and Roman looking up as he entered. He pointed his thumb backwards to tell the two men silently that she was in the next room.

She had stopped in the livingroom to get dressed. She didn't care if any of them were to walk out and see her. She just wanted out of the house as fast as possible. She stripped out of the underwear, quickly put on a new dark blue set, a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue tee with a picture of a puffin on it. Normally this tee made her smile. Today it was just the one on top of the pile of clothes.

She walked back to the bathroom where she peed and brushed her teeth. When she walked into the livingroom, there still were no voices coming from the kitchen. This was unlike them. They were normally chatty every morning. She headed silently towards the hallway and slipped into her boots.

"I'm going out!" She called.  
"Where to?" Dean asked surprised and two seconds later he appeared in her sight.  
"Apartment hunting," she answered.  
"What? No! Why?" Seth asked as he too appeared in her sight.

She took a deep breath and waited a second for the third face to appear, the only face she actually wanted to see, the only face who could stop her from going, but he stayed in the kitchen.

"I think I overstayed my welcome here," she said.

She turned around and walked out of the house. Dean and Seth walked back into the kitchen and just stared at Roman.

"What the hell did you say to her last night?" Seth asked.  
"You mean, what did I say and what did I do? I fucked up," Roman sighed.  
"You better start talking so we can figure out how to fix this," Dean said.  
"You can't fix this, Dean. I'm the only one who can," Roman said.  
"Still better start talking so we know how hard to hit you," Dean said.  
"As hard as you can," Roman said before sharing what had happened.

She didn't come back that afternoon and the guys went to the arena where they expected to find her. After changing into their gear and she still hadn't shown up in their locker room, they went out to search for her.

"I can't find her anywhere," Seth said when they met up close to catering.  
"Maybe she's hiding from us deliberately," Roman said.  
"Guys," Dean said as he looked at the card on the bulletin board in front of them. "She's not on the card."  
"What?" Roman asked and turned to read it himself.  
"She was supposed to have a match tonight but she's not on the card," Dean said.  
"I think we better find Shane," Seth said.

Five minutes later they all barged into Shane's office.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Shane asked ironically.  
"Why isn't Tessa on the card tonight?" Roman asked.  
"She called in sick," Shane answered.  
"Sick?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, sick, as in she's not feeling well. I thought you knew. Aren't you supposed to be her best friends these days?" Shane looked at them.  
"We had a little miscommunication," Seth said.  
"Right," Shane said. "Anything else?"  
"No, we're good. Thank you, Shane," Seth said.

Seth and Dean quickly dragged Roman out of Shane's office. They could see he was angry and they didn't want him to blow a fuse inside Shane's office, something that could end up getting him suspended or even fired.

"Sick? She called in sick?" Roman spat.  
"Relax," Seth said.  
"She didn't look sick this morning," Roman said angrily.  
"And how would you know? You wouldn't even leave the kitchen to look at her," Seth was starting to get angry too.  
"Quit it, guys. The last thing we need to start doing is butting heads just before a match. We get our shit together, go in there and deliver punishment as always and then we go straight home where she'll be waiting. Alright?" Dean looked at both of them.  
"Right," both Seth and Roman agreed.

And so they did. They beat down Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. They hurried to the locker room, got showered and changed in record time and then drove straight home. She wasn't there but she had been there at some point after they left. There was a note left for them on the coffee table.

 _"Spending the night at JoJo's place."_

Roman felt like he wanted to kick something or someone.

"Relax, big dog. We know where she is and she's safe. Let her have this day to cool off and we'll see her tomorrow," Seth said.  
"I know you're right but it pisses me off that she dodges me like that. I wanna talk to her. I wanna apologize," Roman said.  
"And then what?" Dean asked.

Roman looked at Dean as if he didn't understand what he meant.

"You apologize and then what? Should she go back to sleeping on the couch? Because there's no way in hell you can go back to having her sleep in your bed like before. Not after what went down yesterday," Dean continued.  
"I don't know, Dean," Roman said and sighed.  
"What is really the problem here?" Dean asked.  
"You know what," Roman answered.  
"No, I don't. I know what you're trying to convince us all to think but that's bullshit. She doesn't need to heal her broken heart because it wasn't broken to begin with but if you continue down the path you've started on, you sure will be the one to break it," Dean said.  
"When the hell did you become this smart?" Roman sneered.

Dean just smirked before Seth chose to cut in and continue.

"Dean's right. You seem to be the only one having a problem. Don't you want her?" He asked.  
"Of course I do. You know I do," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, we know. She's been on your mind for months now and we respect you for not moving in when she was with Randy. But what's stopping you now?" Seth asked.

Roman just looked down.

"What are you so scared of?" Seth continued.  
"I'm scared of hurting her, alright?!" Roman snapped. "That asshole hurt her time after time and what if I mess up the slightest? If I comment on a girl who looks pretty, will she think I wanna sleep with her on the side? What if she will have a hard time trusting me after what he did?"  
"That's it? That's really all it comes down to?" Dean looked at him puzzled.  
"I don't expect you to understand," Roman said.  
"No, I understand perfectly. It's called starting a relationship. No one trusts each other blindly when they first start being together. You build up trust with time, just like love. It grows until it can't no more. So start making it grow, god damn it!" Dean said.  
"You're right. I'm stupid and you're right," Roman sighed and walked towards the corner where her bags of clothes were.

They watched as he grabbed a couple of them and carried them into his room. He walked back and forward between the livingroom and his room a couple of times until all her stuff was in there and then he closed the door without a word.

"Let's just hope it's not too late," Seth said.  
"With Tessa? Nah, she's just as crazy about him as he is with her. He'll win her back with ease," Dean said.

She didn't come back next day and they hadn't expected her to either. They knew too well she would let them sweat for as long as possible. They could only hope she would come to the arena and not pretend to still be sick. No such luck though. She wasn't there but instead they found JoJo in catering.

"Hey JoJo, how is she?" Roman asked.  
"How is who?" She looked at them confused.  
"Tessa," Dean answered.  
"How should I know?" She looked even more confused now.  
"She spent the night at your place," Seth said.  
"Ehm... no," she said.

Roman started chuckling. He couldn't believe it.

"She lied. The queen of honesty fucking lied to us!" He raised his voice.  
"Roman, relax!" Seth raised his voice too.  
"Don't tell me to fucking relax! Where is she?" Roman yelled.  
"I don't know!" Seth yelled back.  
"Guys, guys, stop! You're scaring JoJo," Dean cut in.

All three of them looked down at the poor woman sitting there with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, JoJo," Roman said and gently patted her shoulder.  
"It's alright. I'm just gonna go," she said.  
"No, we'll leave. Really, we're sorry," Seth said.

He grabbed Roman's arm, dragged him out of catering and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"Get it together!" He sneered.  
"Where is she, Seth?" Roman asked concerned.  
"I don't know but we're gonna find out. But right now we need to get to that ring to beat down those Wyatt fuckers again. Can't have them win to forfeit. Tessa's never gonna let us hear the end of it if we do," Seth said.  
"You're right," Roman let out a little laugh. "Better not give her the satisfaction."  
"No, you'll satisfy her in some other way later," Dean said and grinned.

The match was basically a repeat from last night. The Shield came out victorious rather fast since Roman had a lot of anger inside he released and shortly after he had Bray beaten down and rolled up for the victory. Just as quickly as the night before they got showered and changed.

The house was just as dark and empty and the night before. Still no sight of her. She hadn't even been there to collect any of her things. Seth and Dean dumped down on the couch and looked up at Roman who was clearly thinking things through.

"I think I know where she is," he suddenly spoke up.

He grabbed the car keys and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dean yelled after him.  
"I'm bringing her home!" Roman yelled back.

The front door slammed and Dean and Seth looked at each other.

"You hear that? He's bringing her home _._ Not back here, but _home_ ," Dean said and grinned.  
"Guess there will be four of us living here now," Seth chuckled.  
"Alright, you and me are going out for a drink or two... or ten," Dean said.  
"I don't feel like it," Seth said.  
"I don't care. You saw the mood he left in and unless you wanna listen to a homemade porn movie half the night when he decides to punish her with his tongue, I suggest you come with me now," Dean said.  
"You're right. We really should let them scream it out," Seth said and winked. "Alright, where are we going?"

"You better not be there," Roman growled to himself in the car as he turned right.

He looked at the sign for the trashy motel. He couldn't think of anywhere else she would be and he really didn't hope she actually was there and at the same time he did want her to be there because he wanted to find her. He pushed his chest forward, shoulders back and looked as mean as possible as he entered the small building and looked down at the small man sitting at the front desk with a scared look on his face.

"I'm looking for a woman," Roman said.  
"You want me to call a hooker for you?" The man asked.  
"I'm looking for a woman who came in here yesterday. Light red hair, green eyes, a pissed off look on her face and a don't-fuck-with-me-attitude," Roman said.  
"Oh, she's down in no 3," the man said.

Roman spun around on his heel and walked straight out of the building. He continued walking past the two first doors until he reached no 3. He could see a faint light coming through the dirty curtains in the window next to the door as if a tv was on. He took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He stepped inside and found her lying on the bed, just looking at him.

"You didn't even lock the door?" He asked angrily.  
"The lock's broken," she said in a non-caring tone.  
"And you still stayed here?" His anger turned to disbelief.  
"Yeah, I figured I could fight my way out of it if someone came in here," she said.  
"Come on, Tessa, not even you are that stupid. I told you about this place. I fucking warned you about it and you still went here," disbelief turning into anger again.  
"Where else was I supposed to go?" She asked.  
"You weren't supposed to go anywhere. You were supposed to stay with us," he answered.  
"You made it pretty damn clear you didn't want me there," she said and turned her focus back to the tv screen while waving her hand out in the air. "Close the door on your way out."

He moved towards her, snapped the remote from her hand, turned the tv off and tossed the remote across the room. Before she could react, he grabbed her arms and yanked her up from the bed.

"You're coming with me," he said.  
"Is that so?" She challenged him.  
"Just get in the fucking car," he pushed her towards the door. "You got any shit left in here?"  
"No, I haven't been back to pick up my clothes yet. You should know that," she answered.  
"Get in the car, you fucking smartass," he said.

She opened the car door and got in on the passenger's seat. He got in on the driver's seat and started the car.

"So you've been in the same clothes for nearly two days?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Have you showered?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Brushed your teeth?" He asked.  
"No, daddy," she answered mockingly.

He held in a primal growl that threathened to come out. Now was not the time. It was all about getting her home first so he kept silent for the remaining time as he drove them both home. Once back in the house he gave her a push towards the bathroom.

"Go shower and brush your teeth," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She just went to the bathroom and immetiately grabbed her toothbrush. She had missed the feeling of clean, smooth teeth just as much as she had missed taking a shower but she wasn't gonna admit that to him.

She came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, clean and good smelling, with a towel wrapped around her. She was on her way to the livingroom to get some clean clothes but Roman stood in the open door to his room and just stared at her as she came closer.

"You're acting like a creep," she tried laughing it off.

There was something about him that wasn't the way it used to be. Something more dark, something more arousing. She swallowed as she came closer and saw the look in his eyes. Once she reached him she stopped and looked past him into his room to see her bags of clothes in there.

"What are my clothes doing in there?" She asked.  
"You live in here now," he answered.  
"Oh, do I now?" She asked. "Do I even get a saying in that?"  
"No," he answered.

He walked towards her and she started walking backwards until her back connected with the wall in the hallway. He stopped right in front of her, close to her, and reached his hand up to the towel that was wrapped around her just over her breasts. He tipped his index finger inside and ran it on the fabric.

"I fucked up," he said.  
"What are you gonna do to fix it?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna fuck you," his voice was suddenly dark and tempting.

She moved her arms to the side and with a quick pull from his hand, the towel landed on the floor. He let his eyes run over her naked body, licked his lips, pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor as well before grabbing her, dragging her close to him, chest against chest, as he bowed down and kissed her. His kiss was passionate, rough, demanding and angry and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She reached her hands forward and opened his pants but before she could continue her hand's path down into them, he pushed her back up against the wall and dropped to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pushed one of her legs over his shoulder and held on tight to her as he leaned forward and let his tongue out to play. Holy shit, she saw stars right away. Dean surely hadn't been joking that morning two weeks ago. It didn't take long for her to lean her head back against the wall while crying out her orgasm.

He put her leg down on the floor again while a satisfied grin spread on his face. He moved up again, his teeth nippling on her skin up her stomach, between her breasts and up her neck till he reached her ear.

"You better be on the bed by the time I get out of these pants or I'm gonna get very angry," he said lowly in a dark voice.

He yanked her away from the wall and pushed her towards the door. He heard her giggle as she quickly disappeared through it while he quickly worked his way out of the already open pants and dropped them on the floor in the hallway. He followed through the door and slammed it behind him. He took a look at her as she sat on the bed and bit his lip by the sight. He pushed his boxers down and her eyes widened by the sight of him. A weird sense of pride flushed through him.

He walked towards her, determination and lust written all over his face. He pushed her down on her back before settling his face between her thighs for the second time. If she had just spent two years with someone who couldn't get the job done, he wanted to rectify that wrong.

"What, again?" She asked.

He cut her off with a flick of his tongue and she soon forgot every word she had ever learned. She was vocal though but all that came out were moans, cries and screams as he worked her up for the second time. He added two fingers in his little game and from there it went fast. Just 30 seconds later she cried out again and that satisfied grin spead across his face one more time.

He moved up quickly and demanded her lips in another rough kiss while he reached between them and lined up his dick at her pussy. She gave his shoulders a squeeze to tell him to go on and he started pushing himself inside her.

"Fuck... fucking hell," she hissed once he was fully inside.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"More than okay. You feel fucking amazing," she answered.

He let out a little chuckle and started moving slow. He wanted to drag it out, torment her with a slow pace, but he couldn't keep it up for long. She felt fucking amazing too and he wanted to show her just how good she made him feel. He sped up, thrusting in at a fast pace while his hands and tongue roamed over every piece of skin they could, wanting to get to know every inch of her.

Her nails scratched down his back as she started to tighten around him. He kept thrusting in, harder and deeper this time, as she arched her back, pushed her crotch deep down into the bed and cried out for the third time. Randy had been right on that part. He did whatever he could to stay inside her, thrusting through her orgasm, harder, deeper, faster, anything to make her continue to cry out for as long as possible.

When her voice died down, her body slowly went back to the normal position, her nails still stuck in the skin on his back as she tried holding on to him, spurring him on, wanting him to cum as well. And he did. He growled out loud as he thrust in one last time, burying himself as deep inside of her as he possible could.

For a little while they just laid there, him on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths, his head on her shoulder, his lips close to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.  
"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I've already forgiven you," she said.

He leaned his head up to look at her and she just laid there with a twisted little smile on her face and a dirty look in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at her before leaning down to kiss her again, this time more soft but just as demanding as earlier.

A few hours later Seth and Dean walked quietly through the house and stopped in the hallway.

"Towel, shirt, pants. I think they managed to work things out," Dean chuckled.  
"Please, don't tell me they had sex out here and I'm about to step in someone's cum," Seth said.

The two men looked at each other, trying their hardest to keep from bursting out in laughter so they wouldn't wake the sleeping pair on the other side of the door. Dean put his finger to his lips and they continued down the hallway to their own rooms.


End file.
